Fin
by Net-kun
Summary: Juudai sabe que las palabras hieren mas que cualquier otra cosa, que las palabras son poderosas, que pueden cambiar vidas y también acabarlas. Oneshot. Spiritshipping.


Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni en sueños me pertenecen ToT y ya deberían cobrarme cada vez que los sueño se volverían millonarios bueno, tal vez no tanto xD

**Advertencia:** Muerte de personaje.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Fin**

No podía quejarse, era lo que la vida le había dado y él lo había aceptado, había aceptado luchar contra los jinetes de la sombra, contra Saiou, contra Yubel, había aceptado la amistad de Shô y de todos sus amigos, pero había algo que no había podido aceptar y ahora no podía más que arrepentirse.

¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? ¿Por qué simplemente no había pensado en lo que le había dicho un segundo antes de decir lo primero que le saliera de la boca? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? Incluso sabía que Asuka lo quería pero había tenido el tacto para rechazarla de forma en que a ella no le doliera mucho, ¡pero no, con Johan había tenido que ser el idiota más grande del mundo! Rechazándolo de tal forma en que ni siquiera volvieran a ser amigos. Y ahora, después de pensarlo largamente, casi durante 1 semana completa, lo único que podía decirse a sí mismo es que había sido un bastardo, había vuelto a ser Haou para destruir un mundo entero, el mundo de Johan.

-Aniki.-llamo Shô desde el otro lado de la puerta sin atreverse a entrar, sabía que su amigo había estado encerrado desde que Johan se había ido, suponía que la razón era el separarse, pero solo era una de las razones que el pequeño conocía.

-Shô... no estoy de humor.-le había contestado desde la cama donde estaba sentado ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas flexionadas. No quería levantarse, no quería hacer nada, no quería oír a nadie... solo quería... desaparecer.

-Aniki se que estas triste por Johan pero...-Juudai soltó un respingo al oír ese nombre, se sentía un completo hijo de puta.-Pero...-Shô intento continuar y darle palabras de aliento a su amigo pero no sabia que, con él año casi terminando era imposible que el escandinavo volviera y quien sabe cuanto pasaría hasta que él y Juudai se volvieran a encontrar.

-Shô... quiero estar solo... por favor...-rogo con la voz quebrándosele a cada palabra. Había herido a su mejor amigo, a su igual, y jamás se perdonaría si por su culpa él Obelisk llegaba a cometer alguna locura, la simpe idea comenzaba a destrozarle el corazón, quería hablar con él, pedirle perdón, jurarle que jamás volvería a ser tan idiota, que jamás le diría de nuevo algo como eso, que quería que volvieran a ser amigos pero... en ese momento carecía del valor necesario para tal hazaña.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar en su mano, lo miro un segundo antes de leer el nombre con detenimiento "Johan Andersen", ¿Podría contestar? No, corto la llamada entrante antes de hundir nuevamente su rostro entre sus piernas dejando que la agonía lo consumiese. Pero el celular volvió a vibrar, un nudo se le instalo en la garganta, ¿aun si contestaba podría hablar?

-¿Johan?-murmuro con temor. Escucho una respiración débil al otro lado pero nada más. Se aventuro a decir su nombre nuevamente y esta vez una voz cansada hablo.

-Juudai.-era él, reconocería esa voz.-Yo... lo siento.-el susurro se debilitaba.-Solo... fui un idiota.-Juudai quería decirle, quería decirle que no era su culpa, que él no debía disculparse por nada, ¡que todo realmente era su culpa por no comprenderlo mejor! -Pero... aun así te amo.-aquella voz cada vez era mas difícil de escuchar pero esas palabras le llegaron directo al corazón haciendo que se agitara violentamente, pero no era rechazo, era emoción, era una cálida sensación que esperaba no perder y de pronto, el nudo desapareció.

-Johan.-llamo decidido. -Perdóname...-Sin saber cuando comenzó a llorar.-Fui un idiota, ¡un maldito bastardo!-grito enojado consigo mismo.-No quiero perderte...-murmuro sabiendo que eso era a lo que más temía. Pero no volvió a escucharlo hablar, no volvió a oír su voz y los minutos seguían pasando eternos para Juudai. -¿Johan?-llamo con temor pero nada se oyó, ni aquella respiración, ni aquella cansada voz. Y fue cuando entendió porque Johan lo había llamado, porque durante una semana completa no lo había intentado, la verdadera razón de su disculpa... y supo que no lo volvería a escuchar, que no volvería a ver su sonrisa.-Johan...-solo podía nombrarlo, con la ínfima esperanza de estar equivocado.

-Lo siento...-escucho que decía en un murmullo casi inaudible y como algo se precipitaba hacia el suelo. Su corazón se paralizo, sus lagrimas se derramaron como un par de ríos desde sus ojos y un grito de impotencia lleno la habitación.

Durante un segundo no supo donde estaba, no supo quien era, solo sabía que Johan estaba muerto, que su amigo ya no estaba en el mundo y que era su culpa.

La habitación desapareció ante sus ojos, la oscuridad lo engullo por completo y solo recordaba la voz de Yubel diciéndole que no lo hiciera pero en su mente la imagen de Johan no desaparecía, con su sonrisa amable y divertida que el siempre mostraba.

El vacio frente a él resultaba una salvación, el oleaje que se agitaba fuertemente contra el acantilado lo invitaba, y acepto esa invitación. Aun si reviviría, aun si tendría una nueva vida, esa vida... esos sentimientos que Johan había despertado en él en sus últimos momentos... esos... serian solo de Johan Andersen y de ese Yuki Juudai.

Fin

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

err... ¿lo siento? *se esconde donde puede para no recibir la ira de las fans del spiritshipping* Juro que amo esta pareja... pero tengo la mala costumbre de matar a mis personajes favoritos al menos una vez x.x para no hacerlo en otros fics e irme a tragedia directamente, pero juro JAMAS volverle a hacer esto a Johan! y a Juudai! ya fue suficientemente traumático para mi escribirlo T.T y eso hace preguntar por que el escribo si me traumatiza (¿lado masoquista?) en fin, no puedo evitarlo! Pero como dije, jamás volveré a matarlos x.x demonios, ya me deprimí ToT

Aunque siendo sincera creo que el final me ha quedado raro :/ solo espero que se entienda u.u a veces me es difícil darme a entender aun cuando la idea está clara en mi mente x.x

Bye bye T.T


End file.
